Akatsuki's slaves
by mr grimjaw
Summary: The Akatsuki were a horney bunch of S rank criminals and they needed some new slaves, that they will break down into capable sex slaves. Enter Ino, Tenten and Sakura, getting captured and raped to be of use for the Akatsuki memebers needs. (co story with Yamakura-Saku, give it a read!)


uthors note: I Mr. grim jaw and Yamakura-Saku (check out her stories as well and my other ones!) don't own Naruto it belongs to kissmoto.

Chapter1; The blonde slave

In the forest of death Team 10 and Kakashi were fighting against two Akatsuki members; Hidan and Kakuzu. The four were standing together and keeping a good distance from the dangerous S rank criminals. ShikamaruNara was letting his team know about a plan he has in mind for the two Akatsukis. Nodding in agreement, they departed to their assigned positions.

Kakashi has gotten in front of Hidan, holding a kunai in hand and throwing it towards him, which got easily dodged by Hidan's Scythe, who then smashed it through Kakashi, a clone vanishing into thin air. The silver head looked around for any signals of the older shinobi, groaning out of slight dissatisfaction when unable to identify his location.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were facing the other Akatsuki member, Kakuzu. Ino was standing in the furthest back of the two, while Shikamaru was avoiding his lightning mask with a quick jump to the side and other side, as he quickened his pace.

With his focus on one of the laziest ninja in Konoha, Chouji had turned into a ball and was heading for kakuzu via his blind spot. Sensing this, a smirk formed at his lips, strands of hairs gripping at every corner of his ball, making it stop.

Panicking slightly, Ino pulled out a kunai from her pouch and rushed forward, then stopped and threw the kunai straight onto Kakuzu. "Little brat," who only mocked her with a devious smile leering, as his teeth caught the kunai neatly. Spitting it out on the ground, his arm extended and grabbed a hold of Ino's neck, crushing it evilly and enjoying her muffled chokes.

It was painful, she could feel the oxygen leaving her rapidly. Her eyes slightly rolling back, going into a small unconscious state.

A small groan left Kakuzu's mouth, as he had felt his groin pulsating from the sight. Seeing a woman in pain, made him slightly feel this tingling sensation in his neither part, it was just too tempting for himself. His hold on her throat had lessened, so she could at least get some air through her lungs, after all, he had gotten a new idea, "Hidan let's go." The much older shinobi said with firmness in his tone, dispersing into the water beneath of him.

Complaining a bit to himself, Hidan decided to follow and nag his partner about it later. A poof of smoke was set in place, as he too vanished, leaving the three shinobi's alone, with their female teammate gone.

Hidan came out from a puddle of water, in Amekagure next to his partner Kakuzu, who was holding the blond Kunochi limply in his arms. The much older man had his finger tip pressing against her neck, seemingly checking for her pulse. It was there, but quite faint.

The two Akatsuki membered stepped inside of their base, where they have appeared right outside of it. Kakuzu stormed to his own room and tied the unconscious Ino to his bed, as he then quickly exiled and headed for the leader's office. Giving it a soft knock, a "enter" came from the leader and Kakuzu pushed the door open, standing by the door with a dark smirk across his face.

"What do you need, Kakuzu," his voice was a bit cold and distant, as he focused on some paperwork splattered across his desk.

"I captured a Konoha kunochi and I plan to break her into a proper slave," the man huffed lightly, imagining what kind of things he'll do to her.

"Good job. Here," he tossed a collar at the man who caught it leisurely. It was a collar they used to seal someone's chakra off.

Bowing politely to his leader, Kakuzu strolled back to his rooms and went to check on the still unconscious girl, Ino was tied roughly towards the bed, with a sock pressed against her mouth, sealing her voice from coming out. He then wrapped the collar around her neck and flashed a dark look over her petite frame, she looked beautiful, sexy and likeable to break down her resolves. He was going to make her beg for it, make her beg for a cock down her throat and fuck her hard, yes, it was him, who shall break this little girl.

An hour later.

Blue eyes flickered open, slightly widening of feeling something keeping her in place and having something in her mouth. Her legs moved around against the bindings, but she felt it was futile and stopped, pondering on what the hell was going on?

'Where am I?' She thought to herself, staring up to a wooden ceiling and then rotating her head a bit to the sides, seeing walls. A room is what she laid in, came a conclusion of checking her environments. 'He was choking the air out of me… Am I taken by him?'

Noticing how her facial expressions changed into questioning marks, Kakuzu who was standing at the doorframe and watching her, spoke lowly, "Little brat, you have certainly been captured by none other than myself and you will be mine, heh." A small chuckle made her startled, as she tried to heave her head a bit upwards, to get a good look at her intruder. And there he was, an Akatsuki member closing in towards her tied form and holding a small Jar between of his long fingers.

Stopping next to her knotted self, Kakuzu unlaced the jar in his hand and quirked it open, rubbing his fingertip against the moisture. With eyes flashing with a dangerous glint towards the Kunochi, his palm fastened itself on her abdomen and smeared the ointment against her pure white skin.

Struggling unsuccessfully against the boundaries, Ino's eye glared against the Akatsuki member. 'What should I do?' Was it even possible for her to do something in this situation, she did feel her charka being cut off, something was hindering it from surging forward. Then a gasp escaped through her mouth, as she felt a small hotness storm inside of her body, "aphrodisiac!"

 **do to fanfiction. net rules this edited pleass go to ao3 for the unedited version  
**

Grabbing a hold of the cover laying underneath her body, he pulled it out with enough strength and heaved in on top of her, so it sheltered her bareness, and then left out of the door, heading for the leader's office.

Knocking on the door, the sufficient, "come in" allowed him inside. Kakuzu explained his idea that formed when fucking the Kunochi senseless, his idea to increase their earnings.

Pein had smirked and nodded, approving his request.

*Back in Konoha*

The Hokage had received the news of one of their female ninjas getting captured by Kakuzu and was now putting up a team that would infiltrate the Akatsuki and bring her back. Sakura Haruno and Tenten were two of the kunochi's she decided she would assign on the rescue team, alongside some other shinobi's she had not decided yet on whom it will be.

Chapter 1; The blonde slave end

Yamakura-Saku: Hello dear readers, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and let us know which guys you would like to see on the "rescue Ino mission", Sakura and Tenten will be the only girls on the team~, take care al!


End file.
